


Flickering Lights

by juricii



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Implied Manipulation, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Protective Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juricii/pseuds/juricii
Summary: Schlatt is much more observant than people sometimes realize. It's curse, but it's also a gift; sometimes it helps to save kids before they're brought down by the cruel and manipulative adults in the world.OR: Protective Schlatt is ready to protect Tommy.
Relationships: Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 451





	Flickering Lights

**Author's Note:**

> dadschlatt / protective schlatt fics? more likely from me than you think

Schlatt is a perceptive guy. Outside of his loud and intense personality, he observed those around him, a little more intensely than most people would expect from the man who’s persona was based around being loud and  _ “inconsiderate.”  _ He knew Fedmyster was dodgy from the beginning, and although he couldn’t really prove that he  _ was,  _ he opted to be more passive aggressive with him than most.

That is why, when Tommy starts talking to Schlatt about some guy that he met online, he doesn’t get the best vibes from it. Obviously, he knows that he could just simply be overreacting and paranoid, so he simply tells the boy to be careful. Tommy just laughs at him, and agrees with a light tone. Schlatt sighs. He swears the kid’s gonna give him gray hairs.

And, in the first few weeks and even months, nothing seems out of the ordinary, and Schlatt is relieved; relieved that his hunch seems to be false, and that the person Tommy’s talking to is much more normal than he at first expected.

But, as if the world hates him, and he gets jinxed, he slowly sees Tommy change.  _ And not in a good way. _

Tommy gradually becomes more meek, more withdrawn. For Schlatt, and probably many others, it’s a weird feeling. Tommy was a naturally loud and energetic child, and hearing him talk a lot less was a bit... _ unsettling  _ to say the least.

And when he confronts Tommy about it, Tommy rapidly shakes his head, saying nothing’s wrong. Schlatt  _ knows  _ it’s the opposite. Personality changes like Tommy’s, doesn’t just happen out of nowhere, with no reason for it.

He knows the person Tommy’s been talking to has been saying some fucked up shit, and he needs to know  _ what,  _ so that he can get the guy kicked off of whatever platforms he uses.

And, on one fateful night, out of the blue, Tommy sends him a message on Discord, and when he looks at the images, he freezes.

_ Oh. _

**_Oh._ **

_ That man. He knows him. AdaL1905--that’s someone he fucking collabed with before. _

  
  


_ Needless to say, Adam’s gonna fucking die. _

* * *

Schlatt tries his best to respect Tommy’s wishes to not reveal any of the things going on behind the scenes, but Schlatt is fucking tired of the man pretending to be someone he’s not;  _ pretending to be a good person.  _ Inevitably, he breaks. It’s during a session of  _ Love or Host,  _ where his whole body twitches in anger  _ and  _ annoyance as he bursts. He does not scream as he’s calling the  _ ‘Adam’  _ person, but rather, he speaks in a calm and collected tone, which makes it all the more intimidating.

“Shut up, Adam. You’re a complete asshole, you know that? You’re not good for  _ anyone  _ here, because you think it’s  _ okay  _ for you to manipulate and make a child feel like shit. And, you made a mistake doing that, but the  _ biggest  _ mistake was pulling that shit on  _ Tommyinnit.  _ That kid is like my fucking Nephew or Son, despite how much shit I might give him,” Schlatt growls. “ _ And,  _ I’m not the only one that sees him like family. Techno and Wilbur might as well be his brothers. Phil? He’s like an overprotective Dad when Tommy’s dad is unavailable in work. Sapnap? His Uncle. Niki? His sister. Sam?  _ Another  _ older brother. And you don’t even  _ want  _ to get me started on his friends, Deo, Wisp, Boffy, Tubbo, Luke, and Quackity. So, just.  _ Shut the fuck up, bitch. _ ”

After Schlatt’s rant, Adam scoffs and gives him an unamused look.

“Wow, Schlatt. Way to make yourself look stupid. You’re making baseless claims there.” Adam snorts.

“Am I?” Schlatt takes out his phone, going through his photos, and then he holds up his phone to the camera. “I have fucking proof right here. So, if you really wanna say anything else, then you can meet face-to-face with my Glock 17. I won’t hesitate, bitch.”

The other contestants look in shock at first, but slowly their expressions morph into ones of anger and disgust. 

“Adam. _ Goodbye. _ ” Safe to say, Austin had him immediately kicked off, and even  _ he  _ was feeling out of it, not knowing how to react. They call off the session for the day, and the Twitch chat is also in a state of chaos, but they don’t mind it being cancelled; they call for justice for Tommy. Tommy might not be the type of streamer they find the appeal in, but even  _ they  _ know that what Adam has done to Tommy, is terrible, and  _ unacceptable. _

* * *

The next day, after the news is released, there are trending tags about the situation, appearing on Twitter.

**#tommyinnitsupport**

**#schlatt_glock17**

**#schlattandtommy**

**#tommy**

**#mcytfamily**

**#schlattdad**

**#jschlatt**

**#jschlattpog**

**#tommychild**

**#cancel_adaL1905**

Schlatt personally doesn’t approve of cancel culture, but maybe he can let that tag fly, just this once. After all, that man made a mistake messing with Tommy--his child.

He messages Tommy that day, apologizing for revealing things the boy wanted to keep a secret. Tommy sighs, but shakes his head. He says it would’ve had to have happened eventually, and that he’s glad that it was Schlatt to reveal it, because as much of a jokester the man is, he takes these types of things seriously. He would do whatever he needed to, to make sure that Tommy recovered from such an experience. The boy didn't deserve what happened to him. Adam was an asshole, and Tommy was a sweetheart; Tommy shouldn't have had to go through such a thing. Sometimes, Schlatt wonders, is there a higher being out to play a cruel trick on him and fucking children?  


And, if anyone notices Schlatt being more soft spoken and complimenting Tommy much more often, then no one mentions it. ( _ Maybe except for the Twitch chat who spams ‘ _ **_AWWWWWWWEEEE_ ** _ ’ and ‘ _ **_DADSCHLATT & TOMMYCHILD_ ** _ ’ a little too much for their own good… _ )

**Author's Note:**

> me: *looks at my schlatt & tommy fics  
> also me: aw shit here we go again wqjerhqje  
> \---  
> ♡ Iɴsᴛᴀ: ᴄʜɪᴛᴛᴀʙʀʀ  
> ♡ ᴛᴡɪᴛᴛᴇʀ: ᴄʜɪᴛᴛᴀʙʀʀ  
> ♡ sᴄ: ᴊᴀɴᴇᴇᴢ.ᴊᴀʀᴇᴀᴜ  
> ♡ ᴋᴀᴋᴀᴏ: ʏᴇᴏʟsᴛʜᴇᴛɪᴄ  
> ♡ 𝚃𝚞𝚖𝚋𝚕𝚛: 𝚃𝚘𝚍𝚘𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚗𝚘  
> \---  
> Also, join [The Writer's Block ;)))](https://discord.com/invite/5hbkuAQNJB)  
> 


End file.
